Dust and Fire
by Kazeit
Summary: Cuando las cosas no se dan, simplemente hay que aceptar lo que ya se sabe que pasará. Tres palabras que marcan sus rumbos. "Tu no lo odias" "No. Pero ¿Qué haría usted en mi lugar?" AU. Damstophe. Tal vez sea mi última historia.


_South park no me pertenece. _**_S. S: Something About Us- Daft Punk_**

Fire and Dust

;:;:;

Ruido. Purísimo, sólido e implacable ruido. Todo es vitoreo y voces en masa. A lo largo del pasillo, las voces y los ojos morbosos siguen el estruendoso movimiento de los dos cuerpos que se desarman entre sí. Las ganas de ver cómo dos personas desquitan sus instintos bestiales los distraen del hecho de que se están lastimando en serio, y además ni siquiera les importa la verdadera causa del conflicto.

El eco del sonido recorre los amplios pasillos desiertos y, conforme se aleja, se convierte en un solo murmullo turbio pero que igual transmite su asquerosa euforia. Cada tanto, los gritos se avivan y la multitud aúlla una que otra palabra altisonante por cada golpe bien dado y los implicados resoplan y gruñen sin siquiera desear e ese maldito público tan encantador, venga ya.

Uno alto y castaño aspira fuerte y muestra los dientes cuando, haciendo una extraña gala de su fuerza, lanza a su contrincante a una velocidad inaudita contra la dura superficie metálica de los casilleros tras ellos. El agredido se arquea y grita entre toces y sus extraños ojos rojos se abren desmesuradamente dándole el toque final a su expresión que, sin palabras, describe el intenso dolor que sufre su espalda en ese momento. El ojirrojo baja la cabeza y queda tirado en el suelo sin dar verdaderas señas de querer levantarse, pero es fuerte y por lo menos trata de hacerlo aun después un golpe tan fulminante.

Y la multitud lo aclama. Y dicen que es un cabrón que aguanta todo. Y dicen que el otro va a ir a fastidiar a su progenitora de formas demasiado vulgares. Y otra vez todo es solo gritos discordantes.

El alto castaño se limpia con el **d**orso de la mano la sangre que sale a borbotones de su nariz desde hacía buen rato y que ya estaba empezando a dejar severas manchas en su ropa y en el suelo. Se distrae, voltea a ver a todo mundo y cuando menos se lo espera, su mandíbula rebota y el termina chocando contra varios de los mirones infortunados. El golpe es tremendo y lo deja dando tumbos hasta caer casi al suelo. N**o** puede oír más que los gritos eufóricos y frenéticos de un montón de morbosos de preparatoria.

De repente, una gran parte de los gritos cesa justo cuando el castaño termina por dar contra la parte paralela de los casilleros sujetándose con ambas manos la cabeza. Por un momento todo se queda en silencio mientras la expresión de sus rostros, además de buscar la fuente de un nuevo sonido traqueteante, dice solo una cosa: problemas.

Huyen. Se dispersan como el aceite sobre e**l** agua, despavoridos y dejan en claro que por ningún motivo planean pagar boleto a la función. Evidencian entonces a aquellos dos muchachos que bufaban y seseaban cual bestias.

El muchacho castaño parpadea y todo comienza a darle vueltas, por lo que no puede mantenerse más en pie y con un gutural gruñido cae al suelo. El ojirrojo está igual de aturdido, pero se acerca, pues planea darle el golpe de gracia aprovechando la debilidad del oponente. Suelta el aire entre los dientes y levanta el puño acercándose rápidamente al otro, con la tez rojiza por los golpes y cuand**o** está a punto de atestarle un buen puñetazo, se detiene en el acto.

-Eso no sería igualitario, Damien.

El aludido reacciona. Y el otro muchacho alza la cabeza para encontrar un puño a centímetros de ella. Se enfurece… sencillamente lo hace por el acto de cobardía del contrario. Porque sí. Él mismo podría ser un hijo de puta, pero jamás atacaría a alguien si no está a la misma condición…

Damien resopla cuando se da cuenta de quién es la persona que le está hablando y en el problema que este simple hecho les acarrea a ambos, así que los dos voltean justo para escuchar de nuevo aquella voz madura, y fuerte provenir de una mujer rubia con una mirada completamente sólida y sin titubeos. Ella los ve con el cansancio y la paciencia de quien ha visto muchas cosas.

-No tengo ganas de ser cortés ni igualitario con este imbécil…Por mí…-y se dirige a su contrincante-Puedes irte mucho al carajo, Christophe.

Dice aquello casi con voz de hielo. El otro muchacho, lo ve con la cara completamente aplacada y libre de cualquier expresión, pero sus ojos denotan otra cosa; un brillo demasiado pesado como para no notarse, pero que no por brillar esconde el hecho de que es algo muy malo…

Ambos se quedan así, viéndose el uno al otro; hablándose tal vez, lo que jamás se dirían con una autoridad ce**r**ca. Lo hacen hasta que un carraspeo los hace girarse y enfrentarse a la realidad.

Ella mueve la cabeza hacia un lado, indicándoles que la sigan y ellos sin chistar, obedecen; cada uno por su lado andan con una velocidad deprimente y tambaleante por el pasillo hasta una puerta demasiado conocida y transitada; con el pomo rasgado y con manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre. Las muestras de la salvajez de los estudiantes como ellos.

-Esperen, por favor.-dice la mujer mirando a ambos, más con calma que con reprensión y abre la puerta y mantiene la cabeza metida en el pequeño cuartito.

Pasan doce segundos infinitos en los cuales ambos se sumergen en una gran incomodidad. Mientras Christophe parece haberse compuesto un poco del golpe tan fuerte que había recibido, Damien repasa su boca con la lengua, ya que está casi seguro de que uno de sus molares inferiores se ha roto o algo por el estilo. Ambos se concentraban en inconscientemente en algún detalle aparentemente insignificante del contrario; el mechón de cabello rojo natural entre los negros azabaches de la nuca de Damien, sus recientes Snake bites, la cicatriz en forma de 'N' o 'Z' -según la perspectiva- en la muñeca de Chris, la punta derretida del cordón de los Converse de Damien_(N.a, no creo que haya gente que no sepa por qué se derriten las puntas con encendedor, pero se hace cuando el acetato se cae, y la punta no se deshebre.) _el ojo amoratado de Christophe…

Sin previo aviso, el castaño voltea y sus ojos se topan con los de Damien, provocando que este parpadee y se aleje un paso corto y apresurado de él. El pelinegro expulsa aire por la nariz y voltea precipitadamente hacia lo loceras, para no ver a Christophe que no deja de observarlo. Una mirada sin vida, como la mirada de un cuervo… no emite ningún sonido. No hace ninguna expresión. No habla. Solo lo ve con seriedad, y nada más que seriedad.

Esto basta para intimidar de formas infinitas al otro, que solo ruega porque todo acabase pronto.

Por fin, la rubia sale de la oficina y con un suspiro se dirige a ellos.

-dejen que salgan ellos primero, **m**uchachos.

Y las palabras sumadas a un sutil movimiento con la mano basta para acabar con la terrible tensión generada entre aquellos dos. Se quedan un poco atontados al ver a un rubio muy delgado, y con los nudillos filosos, salir de la oficina con la camisa verde oliva rasgada y una extraña marca violácea en la clavícula que, a juzgar por la forma frenética en la que el muchacho intenta taparla, Christophe deduce que no es ningún moretón…

Tras este chico sale un extraño muchacho al que Damien jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocer bien. Lo mira de hito en hito y este a su vez, le enseña el dedo medio mientras sale tras el rubio con la nariz rota y una sonrisa satisfecha y socarrona en el rostro.

-La próxima vez, Tucker, espera a que salgan del colegio… o al menos, que él colabore un poco.

Es difícil atinar a cual cara está más estupefacta por lo mencionado; si la de Chris, Dami**e**n, o el mismo rubio que ahora intentaba alejarse lo más posible de su estúpido novio a manotazos.

-entre**n**- les dijo ella y ambos acceden sin ninguna replica o titubeo, como si ya estuviesen acostumbrados a rondar por ahí… no… por supuesto que no. Caminan con la misma pesadez y desgano de un prisionero condenado a pasar veinte años de cárcel. La oficina es pequeña y a prueba de ruido exterior. La única ventana va a dar al patio y está situada detrás de una silla giratoria situada detrás de un escritorio simple con algunos papeles regados y alguna que otra taza de café. Tres archiveros, una pequeña estantería y frente al escritorio, un sillón de tres plazas pensado exclusivamente para separar a los 'dúos peligrosos' como se les decía a este tipo de muchachos.

Justo frente al sillón, y para observar y hablar, una mujer demasiado joven para ser una señora y ya muy grande para ser una adolecente los espera. Con el cabello corto y castaño con aire rebelde y con una mirada que te dice que sabe que eres un idiota joven y que ella se encarga de tratar de hacerte entenderlo y ayudarte a saber cómo no ser tan bestia a esta edad. Esta mujer puede hablar con mons**t**ruos de preparatoria. Es de respeto. Joder sí.

Rodean el sillón cada uno por su lado; Christophe cae sin ningún tipo de decoro en la plaza izquierda, produciendo un suspiro amplio y fatigado. Nada que ver con Damien, que solo llega y se sienta con calma inexplicable y hasta impropia de él, dado a que siempre que llegaban ellos dos juntos a la oficina, por lo general llegaba renegando que nada era su culpa y que el imbécil de Christophe lo había atacado primero.

La mujer abre la boca y mira al cielo con dramat**i**zado cansancio.

-¿Otra vez?- dice. -¿Otra vez?- y se dirige a ellos señalándolos con ambas palmas extendidas.

Damien manda una mirada fugaz al contrario y este la esquiva sin ni siquiera mover la cabeza.

-Ok…-suspira ella y toma un simple cuaderno que tuvo la mala fortuna de estar al alcance de la mujer y lo abre de pa**r** en par dejándolo hojearse al dejarlo colgando horizontalmente. –Christophe De Lorne, dieciséis años, tercer semestre. Grupo dos- dice fingiendo leer el cuaderno que por supuesto, no tiene absolutamente nada escrito.- Damien Thorn, quince años, tercer semestre, grupo cuatro.-finaliza y tira el cuaderno hacia atrás para colocar ambas manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio y mirar a ambos con las cejas levantadas. Con los mismos ojos que han visto muchas cosas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- les preguntó agitando un poco la cabeza al compás de la pregunta.

Christophe se queda quieto. Damien gira un poco el cuello y terminan por cruzar sus miradas. Ninguno se mueve. Ninguno emite ningún sonido. El único ruido que se aprecia es el incesante tic tac del reloj de la pared. Sus miradas no reflejan ningún tipo de emoción o impulso. Parecieran apagadas, cansadas. Se mantienen así… parece que hablan por medio de pequeños brillos en sus ojos y pequeñas desviaciones en la mirada…

La consejera se les queda viendo un rato. Primero, con verdadera fascinación y luego con teatral burla.

-¡Oh!- exclama, sarcástica y dramática-¡toda esta información es muy difícil de procesar, chicos, paren! ¡Paren ya de contarme cuáles son sus motivos para esto!

Ambos la ven como si acabasen de despertar de un sueño extraño.

-Les pregunté algo. No quiero saber cuál es el motivo de este pleito. Quiero saber la causa de todo.- y est**a** vez marcó sus palabras muy seriamente, estrellando el dedo pulgar contra la mesa; no tan fuerte para exagerar, pero lo suficiente para mostrar su autoridad.

Damien sube una pierna al sillón formando un 'cuatro' al dejar en el suelo la otra, girándose hacia quien apenas unos minutos atrás, había lastimado severamente… en varios sentidos…

Christophe lo imita, solo que el encoje las suyas sobre el sillón y se abraza con fuerza a ellas. Su mentón filoso descansa sobre sus rodillas y le dirige una mirada recta y penetrante que toma y estruja la contraria.

Ahora era silencio, y un espectáculo de miradas duras y feroces siendo presenciado un buen rato por la joven psicóloga escolar.

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto.- el silencio lo rompe el alto castaño, marcando su acento hasta el punto en el que casi gruñe al hablar. Su voz rasga el silencio de forma rápida y se produce un efecto igual al que si se estuviese apretando algo en el puño mucho rato y se tensaran los dedos al soltarlo. Los ojos de la mujer buscan a los ajenos pero no lo consigue, pues, por si no se ha dado cuenta, todos los ojos tienen la misma velocidad.

El silencio vuelve y marchita el eco de la voz de Christophe en las mente de **D**amien, que miraba hacia el piso sin parpadear, pareciendo un cadáver por su quietud.

Tomando aire, la chica se prepara mentalmente para lo que sea que tenga que hacer con ellos dos.

-Bien- comienza, calmada- ¿porque no m**e** dices tú, Damien? ¿Algo que objetar?

-Él lo comenzó- murmura Damien sin levantar la cabeza, al notar su mentira, siente la mirada iracunda de Chris intentando hacerle explotar la cabeza.

-¿¡Perdón?!- Se defiende, incrédulo y furaco al mismo tiempo. Gritando.

-Hey, Christophe, sientate. Damie...

-¡Tu empeza**s**te pendejo! TU Y EL CERDO DE CARTMAN EMPEZARON.

-¡Christophe!- grita la consejera.

Damien aprieta la boca lo más que puede para no hablar ni objetar cosas que no son ciertas en ningún sentido. Chris tenía derecho a estar enojado. Claro que lo tenía. Damien aprieta los puños sobre sus muslos y no lo mira mientras Chris solo le remarca su culpa. Y se siente tan enfermo...

-¿¡**P**OR QUE MIERD haces TODO ESTO?!

-¡PUES PORQUE TE DETESTO, CARAJO!- Le grita justo a la cara y aprieta los dientes- ¡Odio todo esto! ¡Odio TODO LO QUE PASA! ¡ODIO QUE POR TI DEBA SENTIR TODO ESTO!

-¡BASTA!- grita la chica, levantándose y poniendo una mano en el pecho de Damien empujándolo lejos de Chris, quien estaba solo parado ahí, sin moverse… sin respirar. -¿Sabes que nada de lo que acabas de decir va a solucionar nada entre ustedes?

Justo cuando ella termina de hablar, Christophe abre los ojos de forma desmesurada y respira agitadamente. Tose. Tose. Y tose una vez más, ahora con la boca abierta, para sacer un escupitajo ensangrentado que por suerte es retenido por su mano. La aleja con cuidado de su boca y se queda viendo cómo va saliendo mucha más de ella.

-Chris, ¿estás bien?- él no responde -¿quieres vomitar?-asiente respirando agitadamente

-Diablos...-dice ella y le dirige una mirada a la directora, que había permanecido ahí hasta el momento. –ve con ella.

Christophe sale de la pequeña oficina a paso fu**e**rte y lastimoso junto con la directora que lo lleva de seguro a la enfermería.

-Dios…- murmura ella y se dirige entonces, al rostro de Damien.

Tiene los pies recogidos y las rodillas le cubren la mandíbula. Respira lentamente. Una, dos, tres veces. Intenta calmarse. No despega sus ojos rojos y poco brillantes del rastro de gotas rojas que se ha formado hasta la puerta. Su cara adquiere un tono cada vez más pálido y se le ve agitado, aturdido. Sus manos de nudillos filosos le cubren la boca de labios agrietados y su expresión denota la conmoción que de seguro siente en ese momento. La mujer suspira y de una vez por todas, **d**ecide ponerse completamente seria.

-¿Qué pasa, Damien?

Él la mira completamente cohibido y alterado.

-Yo no causé que sangrara.

-no.

-Enserio.

-Lo sé.

-No lo h**i**ce.

-Damien…

-¡No fui yo!

-¡Ya lo sé, Damien! –le dice, alzando la voz y viéndose como la adulta que es.- no seas estúpido. ¿Viste que le sangraba la nariz, cierto?

Asiente.

-Se la tragó. Como fue mucha, la vomita. Es todo. Es solo sangre **d**eglutida. No tienes por qué pensar que lo has matado o que lo lisiaste como de seguro piensas, a juzgar por tu expresión.

Baja la mir**a**da, mordiéndose al labio inferior.

-¿prefieres que hablemos primero nosotros dos?-le pregunta con el tono más amable y calmado que puede ofrecer en ese momento y lo mira torciendo un poco su cara en una de preocupación. Damien la mira unos segundos, y luego aja la mirada al piso de color gris. Se queda en silencio un momento para después asentir un par de veces con la cabeza.

-está bien…

La siguiente hora todo estuvo tranquilo. No hubo ruidos inesperados, no hubo llantos histéricos. No hubo pánico ni ganas de golpear nada.

Solo hubo razones, explicaciones. Porqués.

-¿Cómo empezó lo de hoy, Damien?

Él la miró. Bajo la cabeza y se tallo el ojo izquierdo. La alzó de nuevo viendo al techo y al final subió ambos pies al sillón. Y habló.

_Yo no me codeaba jamás con Cartman ni sus tarados._

_ Nunca. A partir de los incidentes del año pasado empecé a hacerlo... Papá me obligó a entrar al maldito equipo de futbol, Que para que se note detesto, pero de todas formas no puedo dejar de hacer aunque yo mismo queme la cancha._

_Él... Venía llegando junto al inglés. _

-Greg.

_Greg. Sí. ¿Usted ya sabe que… Vino por sus papeles para poder cambiarse de escuela, ¿no?_

-Sí, su madre me llamó hoy.

_Bueno… los traía en mano. Y entonces Cartman lo vio y me dijo algo bastante pendejo sobre ellos._

-¿Los papeles?

_No, Chris y Greg._

_… Que qué putos. Maricas... Y en realidad a mí me daban ganas de partirle la cara... Pero si me llegaba a negar a alguna pendejada de Cartman lo más seguro es que me sacara del puto equipo y mi padre simplemente dejara de apoyarme en la escuela... Que no lo hace mucho..._

_Así que le gritó:_

_-Eh marica, ¿Caminas raro porque el inglés te dio anoche?_

_Me dio asco. Me di la vuelta, Cartman me miro y me dijo en silencio que le apoyara. Negué. Agudizó la mirada. Suspiré murmurando y queriendo que todo el maldito mundo le diera de palos a Cartman, y a mi padre, y a mí de una maldita vez. En serio. Así que levanté la cabeza y le grité con los ojos cerrados._

_-Eh, ¿oíste?- le grité a Chris, con nauseas- ¿O te la metió también por las orejas?_

_Repentinamente escuche un montón de risas de la gente del pasillo. Todas burlándose por lo que había dicho, sentía un montón de palmadas en mi espalda felicitándome por un buen trabajo. Me sentía fatal. Iba a vomitar. Me voltee y vi la cara socarrona de Cartman sonriendo y palmeándome... Lo vi con asco, cuando de repente su cara me aviso con un repentino cambio de expresión que algo venia._

_Y era un puño._

_Y empezó todo._

La consejera mantiene el entrecejo apretado mientras lo ve lamentarse en el sillón. Ella se muerde el labio, impotente. El suspira y deja caer la cabeza entre las rodillas, exhausto, cansado. Arrepentido.

-Tu no lo odias.

El levanta la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio y haciendo que sus Snakebites se viesen extrañas y algo dolorosas. Traga en seco.

-No. –su voz es solo un hilo en el aire, bajo y débil. -¿Pero qué diría usted en mi lugar?

:;:;:

_Una vez fuimos a un lago._

-¿Tú y Damien?

_Sí. Y yo recuerdo… haberle dicho palabras en francés para burlarme de que él no puede pronunciarlas._

_-_¿De juego?

_De juego. No llevábamos demasiado de conocerlos. Solo le venía hablando desde hacía unos tres meses, cuando llegué aquí. En… tercero de secundaria. _

_-_¿Así lo conociste?

_No. Y no era la primera vez que salía con él… o más bien que lo veía en el mismo lugar._

_Y cuando llegué primero me quedé con Greg. Y me llamó la atención ver que en el patio había algo quemándose. Y ví a un muchacho con una mecha roja en la nuca frente a un montón de papeles en llamas. Y Gregory me dijo que nos fuéramos de ahí._

_Me quedé pensando en quien era…_

_Y luego lo ví sentado en una banca en un parque viejo, con la nieve cayéndole en los hombros y jugando con un encendedor, y me di cuenta de que era él el que quemó los papeles el día que llegué. Lo miré un buen rato. Volteó y no me dijo nada, solo se quedó viéndome sin decir nada, jugando con el encendedor. _

_Me fui pensando en él, y al siguente día no fue a la escuela._

_-_Fue la vez que lo suspendieron por quemar los papeles de un maestro.

_Sí. Pensé que ya no lo iba a ver. _

_Hasta que fui con Greg a una fiesta de no se quien, en casa de no se quien, y no se porqué motivos. Olía horrendo, a sudor. La casa era grande, y por la maldita luz estrambótica apenas y lograba caminar bien. No sabía donde estaba Greg, todo olía mal, a humo… a alcohol, y me dio vergüenza tener que estar ahí apenas con 16. _

_Y lo busqué. Y me dio asco ver a los hombres arriba de las mujeres, en sus brassieres, bajo sus faldas… Y le grité ¡Greg! Y era estúpido gritarle porque no me iba a responder…_

_Ví una puerta al fondo de la sala, y la abrí._

_Y ahí estaba él._

_Estaba sentado en una cama, con los codos en las rodillas y un celular en mano con un encendedor en la otra. Me miró._

_Y me dijo que si que hacía ahí._

_Y yo le dije que si que hacía él._

_Y me sonrió. Y solo recuerdo haberme quedado hablando con él hasta que Gregory me encontró dormido en el piso del cuarto, con él a mi lado._

_Cuando lo ví en la escuela sentí la necesidad de estar con él, resulto ser divertido. Interesante, se diría… _

_Y le dije su nombre, y el me dijo el mio. Y así comenzó todo._

_Después…_

_Pasó el tiempo, y yo me concentraba cada vez menos en hacerle pasar malos ratos. Me hice más tranquilo, él dejó de quemar cosas… o al menos eso quiero creer. Maduré en un lapso de tiempo muy corto. Comencé a juntarme cada vez más con él. A salir cada vez más con el a lugares como ese, como el lago. Y la mayoría de las veces era solo hablar, pero siempre hubo un detalle._

-¿Cuál?

_Jamás me miraba a los ojos._

_Hasta ahora… cuando me gritó._

_No me miró a los ojos._

:;:;:

_El tiempo solo seguía pasando, y los días se hacían lentos o rápidos según lo viéramos y yo me sentaba junto a él. En este punto ya estábamos en preparatoria. _

-Ambos en grupos separados.

_Sí… pero en realidad no importaba. Cada receso veía a Chris de todas formas. _

_Y pues… al final pasó lo que iba a pasar. Y de la mejor manera: Lenta._

_Poco a poco me di cuenta de que mi necesidad de verlo, los cosquilleos en el estóago que sentía al verlo y el notar que ya no me defendía o argumentaba nada en contra de Greg…_

-¿Qué decía Greg?

_Que éramos novios. Yo de un día a otro ya no decía nada y él solo reía y soltaba un 'Taire!' que no estoy seguro de si és 'Silencio' o 'cállate'._

_Y un dia, al salir de la escuela, me tiró una bola de nieve._

_Se estaba riendo._

_Y desde entonces solamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ese día._

:;:;:

_El día de san Valentín le dije a Greg que si quería hacer algo, y me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer, que porqué no. Y Greg le dijo a Philip. Y Philip le dijo a Damien._

_Y yo no quería que fuera Damien._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Porque él me ponía nervioso. Yo nunca me pongo nervioso, ni siento miedo. Pero algo en él hacía que me temblaran las piernas y que no me quisiera reir con Greg, por que a lo mejor el iba a pensar que era muy escandaloso. Y al tiempo de pensar eso, me golpeaba en mi mente y me decía lo ridículo que era. _

_Al final, llegamos a mi casa. Y bueno no hicimos nada… fue solo comer… y quejarnos. A las doce de la noche Phil y Greg se fueron y ya no tenía nada en mente además de que las manos me sudaban y lo incómodo que estaba el ambiente. Y bueno, afortunadamente a él se le ocurrió hacer algo._

_Miró la ventana y vio el árbol de mi patio._

_¿Tienes una casa de árbol? Me dijo, y yo asentí._

_Y le dije ¿quieres subir?_

_Y me dijo que sí._

:;:;:

-Y subiste.

_Y subí. Primero subí yo, y como estaba algo alto solo trataba de no ver hacia abajo. Al entrar, había un futón, una lámpara, y un cofre. Un poster de alguna banda que no conocía y un peluche de jirafa._

_Y lo miré subir y ponerse detrás de mí, y entonces yo volteé y me besó._

_Se supone que debía sentir un montón de corrientes en el cuerpo y mariposas, pero yo solo me sentí sorprendido. Y al final contento. Luego nos sentamos en la entrada de la casita, dejando los pies colgar._

_En silencio hasta que amaneció. Y todo fue perfecto…_

:;:;:

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

La chica veía a Christophe directamente a los ojos. Esperando que dijera algo. Chris acababa de decir exactamente lo mismo que Damien ya le había dicho en su tiempo con él. Su cara estaba pálida.

-¿No puedes decirme?- la chica puso cara consternada, queriendo verdaderamente ayudar a Christophe. Él se tapó la cara, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy feo. Algo horrendo.

-¿Te ayudaría escribirlo, Chris?

Christophe carraspeó y asintió, la consejera se pasó la lengua por los labios y tragó seca. Le pasó un bloc de hojas amarillas y una pluma y se quedó en silencio viéndolo escribir.

(…)

-Damien.- empezó la chica.

Damien estaba por recoger su mochila del lado del sillón ya que antes de que Chris hablara con ella, la había olvidado.

-¿Pasa algo?- la miró sentándose en el sillón.

Ella tamborileó los dedos en el escritorio, nerviosa. La mandíbula le tembló y finalmente, después de cerrar los ojos y convencerse a sí misma, le dijo:

-No volverá.

Damien bajó las cejas muy rápidamente y las volvió a mantener arriba. Frunció el ceño, hizo un ademan de que esperara, respiró, y susurró.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Christophe se irá…

-Eso ya lo sé, se cambiará de esc-

-Se va de regreso a Francia.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Damien recargó la espalda en el respaldo y suspiró, sacando todo el aire ruidosamente y viendo al techo, con las palmas extendidas sobre sus rodillas. Movió los labios y susurró.

-…Mala broma…- su voz se cortó.

-Es cierto.

-No lo es… el solo… se cambiará de escuela.

-No es cierto.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Se va a cambiar de escuela! ¡No se puede ir! ¿¡Quien dijo!?

Gritó, parándose de un salto y agitando las manos frente a la chica, que lo veía con un nudo en la garganta.

-Damien, yo sé todo lo que tú no me dijiste.

Se quedó callado.

La consejera sacó del cajón de su escritorio un bloc de hojas amarillas, con la primera hoja llena de tachones de pluma negra. Se lo extendió a él.

Damien notó la letra apurada, y los círculos arrugados en el papel. Levató la cabeza.

-Nada se tiró sobre el papel.

Eran lágrimas.

Mierda… no.

Leyó con manos temblorosas todo lo que decía. Gradualmente su cara se deformó y su mano tapó sus labios. La respiración se le volvió agitada y el corazón lo tenía muy agitado. Hondas de nervios y escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo.

Al terminar de leerlo lo tiró al piso y soltó un chillido.

-Tengo… ¡TENGO QUE VERLO!- gritó y salió corriendo de la escuela, sin la mochila, con la cara pálida y un mal presentimiento.

Ella se cubre los labios y se recuesta en la silla.

…

El papel pone, con caligrafía brusca y apurada, lo siguente:

**"****_Déjame contarte la historia de dos_**

**_Que tenían algo en común y todo al contrario._**

**_Que tenían un secreto, que envolvía una causa._**

**_Y se llamaban Polvo y llama."_**

Damien corría a todo lo que sus débiles pernas daban. Su aliento se iba en grandes nubes de vaho desde su boca y tropezaba rugiendo de dolor y miedo. Soltó un gemido al saber que aun estaba lejos, y se recargó del poste de la luz. Siguió corriendo.

**_"Una tarde, en la nevada del tercer día de diciembre, Llama lo vió_**

**_Sentado a la derecha del banco_**

**_En el que los niños dejaron de sentarse hace años._**

**_Y no le habló, porque decididamente, le resultó un extraño_**

**_Que fumaba a corta edad_**

**_En el frío de la soledad_**

**_Que en realidad lo estaba comiendo vivo._**

**_Y entonces Polvo lo vió._**

**_Y entonces llama se quedó quieto._**

**_Y ambos se quedaron callados, viéndose a tres metros de distancia."_**

Christophe estaba en su casa, su madre estaba abajo, esperándole. Dio una ultima mirada a su viejo cuarto. Suspiró, limpió un poco de sangre seca en su boca y bajó las escaleras.

-¿_Pret_?- su madre la pasó una mano por la espalda.

Christophe miró la ventana, a la casita del árbol…

-_Oui…_- y arrastró la maleta hacia el auto, con su madre acompañándolo hacia él.

**_"La madrugada del decimoctavo día de diciembre, en una casa fue_**

**_Una fiesta en la que_**

**_Las chicas vomitaban_**

**_Y los chicos no sabían_**

**_A donde llevárselas para aprovechar_**

**_Su juventud como si se les fuera de las manos._**

**_Y entonces Polvo se quedó mirando a lo lejos_**

**_Tras la puerta del único cuarto solitario_**

**_Sin querer estar ahí_**

**_Y entonces la puerta se abrió_**

**_Y entonces estaba llama frente a polvo_**

**_Y pasó un minuto infinito, en los que ambos se quedaron en silencio._**

**_A las tres de la mañana, en la fiesta mas ruidosa_**

**_Ambos hablaban de todo y de nada, _**

**_Y al final se quedaron dormidos_**

**_Uno con otro_**

**_Y a las diez se despertaron_**

**_Y cada uno hizo camino._**

**_El catorce de febrero, a las doce de la noche,_**

**_Polvo sube junto a Llama_**

**_Al templo de su infancia_**

**_En lo alto del árbol viejo._**

**_Y Polvo, alto y fuerte, se quedó un largo rato viendo a llama._**

**_Y llama aparentemente no lo veía._**

**_Hasta que uno de los dos decidió mirarse a los ojos._**

**_Y entonces se acercaron._**

**_Y sus labios se rozaron._**

**_Y ninguno de los dos supo más que hacer."_**

Damien por fin llegó la calle en la que estaba la casa de Chris. Pero en la casa no había nadie. Desesperado, miró a todos lados con la cabeza palpitándole y el corazón a punto de reventar. Lo veía todo borroso y sentía que iba a caer, hasta que lo vió.

El pequeño auto de la madre de Chris a punto de dar vuelta para salir de su vista.

No perdió tiempo. Gritó, corrió, y cuando estaba a media maniobra para irse, golpeó el vidrio trasero con el puño cerrado.

-¡CHRISTOPHE!

**_"La madrugada del decimonoveno día de septiembre_**

**_Ellos decidieron quererse por siempre_**

**_En la cama de Llama, con la luna viéndoles._**

**_Llama hacía mucho ruido, Polvo le sonreía_**

**_Encajaban perfecto, todo era armonía._**

**_A las dos quince, hubo un ruido metálico, y entró un hombre grande_**

**_Y tomó a su hijo_**

**_Y o sacó desnudo, a frio extraño de septiembre._**

**_Y lo tiró al piso_**

**_Y lo golpeó tres veces_**

**_Y lo pateó seis veces_**

**_Y él gritaba_**

**_Y decía a polvo que corriera_**

**_Que se fuera_**

**_Que no lo viera jamás…_**

**_Y eso fue lo que polvo hizo._**

**_Polvo y Llama en caminos distintos._**

**_Y jamás nada fue igual."_**

Del repentino frenón del auto el resultado fue un golpe en la frente a Chris al darse de lleno con el tablero. Ambos salieron del auto, Christophe mas espantado que nada, y ahí lo vio.

Con una mano ensangrentada y el vidrio del auto intacto.

Y comenzó a llover.

-¿Damien?

-¡TE VAS A IR!

-…Sí.

-¿¡Porque?!

-… ya sabes por qué.- Chris tragó en seco.

Damien estaba desesperado. Su estómago le dolía y su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar. Corrió en el frio, entre la nieve, angustiado, después de una pelea, y ahora llovía… Agitó las manos y se tapó el rostro. Gruñó.

Corrió los metros que le faltaban para llegar hasta Chris y lo tomó de los hombros.

Lo besó. Lo abrazó. Lloró en su hombro y gritó que lo amaba. Que lo necesitaba, que lo quería… que no se fuera.

Christophe solo escuchaba con las lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

Al final, Christophe subió al auto.

Y Damien se resignó a lo inevitable.

**_"Hubo una vez quien se llamaba Polvo, y Llama._**

**_Que no podían estar juntos por ignorancia._**

**_Que su secreto no era secreto._**

**_Y que nada sería de ellos._**

**_Y no valía la pena seguirlo_**

**_Si ambos sabían que no había marcha atrás_**

**_…_**

**_Jamás."_**

* * *

_Feliz cumpleaños, Leticia._

_..._

_Espero que hayas encontrado las tres palabras._


End file.
